May She Rest in Hell
May She Rest in Hell is the second episode of Season 1 of Pretty Little Liars and the second episode overall. It aired on March 1, 2014. May She Rest in Hell/Transcript '''ALIETTA'S FUNERAL ARRIVES - '''Everyone gathers round to pay respect to Alietta. Juliet's (Leighton Meester) mother, Janet Ore (Sandra Bullock), is the police officer working on Alietta's case and interviews the students. Anita and Alan Lullaby (Kristin Chenoweth and Henry Czerny) invite the Weaver family around for a meal after the funeral, which ends in unexpected events. Courtney (Erin Sanders) learns the identity of who her mother is sleeping with. Finally, Amelia (Sky Ferreira) asks for her best friends help in her latest plan. The episode opens with Juliet having a nightmare. Juliet is down by the river where Alietta is killed. She picks up a wooden bat which falls to the ground as blood when she touches it. She sees her body floating in the waters. Alietta then gets up and becomes a zombie, and stalks towards Juliet. She worries about her wrecked nails, but then realises Alietta is coming towards her. She screams as she is bit by Alietta. Janet Ore, Juliet's mother who is working on the case of Alietta's murder, wakes Juliet up and tells her that breakfast is ready and that she is only having a nightmare. Janet and Juliet go downstairs. Serena Ore, Juliet's home-schooled sister, is sat at the table eating breakfast. Juliet sees her mother reading the newspaper about Alietta's murder. Juliet asks her mother if there is any leads yet. Janet reveals they have a few rough ideas of how it happened, but will be interviewing everyone at the school so they have an idea of Alietta's life, friends and enemies and will take it from there. Juliet goes to get ready but her mother tells her to put her coffee mug in the sink. Claire is driving her red RCZ still car. She puts her sunglasses and as she blasts music out. She notices Lucy putting a suitcase in the back of her family care a parks on her driveway. Claire asks Lucy what's going on. Lucy reveals she is moving away because her father, William Vandeviere wants to re-locate their family to another area for a while. Claire is upset and worried because she thinks she has no one to hang around with at school. Lucy tells her that everything will be okay and calls Claire pretty and popular. Lucy's family come outside. Julia Vandeviere, Lucy's older sister tries talking to Claire but is forced to get into the car by her father. William then orders Lucy to get in. Lucy and Claire hug as she gets in the car. Claire watches on as the car drives away and cries. Victoria is walking down the school corridor on her own and she sees Courtney in her locker. She goes over and says hello. Victoria asked her if the party was good, but Courtney said it was alright. Victoria asked if she had heard what happened. Main Cast *Sky Ferreira as Alietta Lullaby and Amelia Lullaby *Leighton Meester as Juliet Ore *Holland Roden as Victoria Merrick *Zoey Deutch as Roxanne Weaver *Erin Sanders as Courtney Marie Recurring Cast *Lynda Carter as Annabelle Marie *Chloe Grace Mortez as Lucy Vandeviere *Paul Wesley as James Foxx *Nina Dobrev as Claire Mercer *Francisco Lachowski as Colton Caspen *Mitch Hewer as Isaac Walker *Debra Messing as Alexandria Merrick Guest Cast *Sandra Bullock as Janet Ore *Kristin Chenoweth as Anita Lullaby *Henry Czerny as Alan Lullaby *Anna Sophie Robb as Julia Vandeviere *Zach Roerig as Chad Ross *Bailey Madison as Selena Ore *Sandra Bullock as Janet Ore *Michelle Tratchenberg as Bailey Weaver *Shannen Doherty as Angelicia Weaver *Brant Daugherty as Elliot Foxx *Sarah Paulson as Cordelia Epps Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes